Ayuzawa Pushes It Too Hard!
by Sister of the Crimson Dragon
Summary: Misaki's father comes back. Misaki want to prove they can live without him. What happens if Misaki works to hard and pushes herself over the limit? Will she be able to be saved by Usui? Will her friends convince her to take a rest? Or did she push herself over the limit? First story ever! Rating may go to T.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Dueling Dutchess: Hi! This is my first fan-fic and I'm not familiar with everything. I'd appreciate the messages and reviews. I'd also appreciate it if someone can help me around this web site as I get used to it. You may PM me. If I've done something wrong, I'd appreciate it if you warned me ahead of time before reporting my story. Thank you very much. Please read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Maid sama!". If I did, Usui would be the World's and not Misaki's. Misaki would have Kanou!**

* * *

Chapter 1: He Has Returned

Misaki walked home from her job at the café, Maid Latté. She suddenly tripped over a foot and landed in someones arms.

"You better be more careful Ayuzawa." said a familiar voice with a chuckle.

"What are you doing here?!" hollered the raven-haired girl. She hated the way that her last name was her father's last name, she hated her father after what he did to her, Suzuna and her mom, Minako.

"Someone's in a foul mood!" replied the blond. "I'm taking you home! As always."

"Baka Usui!" muttered Misaki. They walked together towards to Misaki's place.

Meanwhile, a really chic black Hyundai pulled up in front of the Ayuzawa Household. A man, probably 6 ft. with a perfect cut to his black hair that matched with his topaz coloured eyes, walked out of his snazzy car. He wore a plain black tee, tan cargos (like Kyo's outfit from 'Fruits Basket') and brown steel-toed boots. He walked up the stairs, since the gate was broken, to the door and knocked on it. Minako opened the door with a gleeful smile, holding a bowl of sticky rice. Her expression changed after seeing the visitor.

"Why he-llo?" Minako dropped the bowl, for she was surprised to see who had visited. The bowl hit the ground and shattered.

"Yes, yes. May I please come in?" said the man.

"Y-ye-yes. C-come in." replied the woman. "Suzuna! Prepare tea for our guest please!"

When Misaki and Takumi arrived to the Ayuzawa front gates, they were surprised to see such a fancy car in front of a "not-so-fancy" house.

"Is your mom dating anyone? Are you dating anyone?" asked her "boy-friend".

"Not that I know of." replied the girl to the first question. "And you know me! I hate perverts!" She was reffering to the men at her school, the only men her age that she knows.

"That's right! I'll be the first guy to ask you out!" the blond said teasingly. Misaki sighed and they walked into the house.

"Hey Okaa-san! I'm ho-me?!" greeted the prez as she walked in the kitchen, surprised by the visitor. The 'perverted outer-spaced alien' looked at the guest, grabbed Misaki's waist and narrowed his eyes at the man. The man looked at Takumi with his eyes that were saying, 'You hurt her and you're finished!" Minako then walked in the room.

"Okaa-san?" asked the raven-haired girl, shocked.

* * *

**The Dueling Dutchess: Wow! Hoped you like that first chapter! Sorry for it being short. By the way, I'm not a quick updater, so sorry if it takes me a while to post another chapter. Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

**The Dueling Dutchess: Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Maid-sama!"/"Kaichou Wa Maid-sama!"**

* * *

"W-what i-is h-he d-doing he-here?" Misaki asked to her mom, shocked and stuttering.

"Well," Minako began, but got interupted by Suzuna who announced that the tea's ready. A raven-haired girl, like Misaki, walked in the room with 5 tea cups on the tray. She looked much like Misaki, but had the attitude of an angel compared to her older sister, who was titled as the demonic president of Seika High. She searved tea to the visitor, Minako, herself and Usui and Misaki. She predicted that he was coming to the house of the Ayuzawas'. They drank their cups quietly.

"So, what's he doing here?" demanded the prez, more sharply than she intended too, after they were done.

"How 'bout you tell her." whispered her mom to the 'stranger'.

"'Kay! Well, as your father, it's my duty to protect you and Suzuna from any rapists!" They all looked at Usui, who kept his poker-face on.

"Well, he's not that bad." Misaki said.

"Aww! So my Misa-chan really does love me?" Usui, approaching to the girl, chuckling.

"Shut-up! Don't make me take back what I said!" retorded the girl, who made Takumi back-up.

"So he's your dad Misa?" asked Seika's idol pointing to the visitor, after recovering from the shock. She simply nodded.

"Really! If I were Misaki, which sadly in this case I am not, I would've chosen Shintani Hinata!" said the father.

"Now now. Takumi's been a great help. Now tell Misaki the news!" urged Minako.

"O.k! I think we should move to... Hawaii! Bye-bye ol' cheap Japan and he-llo beach and Latin North America! More like Central America." announced Sakuya (Sakuya is Misaki's father).

"Ain't that great Misaki?!" asked Minako cheerfully.

"NO!" a voice boomed in the room. Everyone looked at the person who just yelled. Misaki's face was red, with tears falling down her face, which was unusual, especially for a prez who never cried through pains that most people would cry about if they had that pain. She was clutching her hair in frustration.

"No! I hate this idea! Why did you come back?! Go away!" screamed the now sobbing prez.

"Please listen!" pleaded Sakuya.

"No! Don't talk to me!" Misaki left for her room and slammed the door. Without anyone noticing, Usui, who had been invisible during that moment, sneaked to the prez's room.

Usui's P.O.V:

"Misaki?" I said, quietly opening the door. I found her on her bed sobbing and whispering; "Why? How could he?" I walked towards her, sat on an empty space on her bed, stroking her back.

"Are you alright Misa?" I asked, for I was worried. An "Mhm." was all I heard. She turned her head to rest it on the it's side and looked at me. I smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"G' night! See you tomorrow prez!" and left the room. I thanked her sister for the tea and she thanked me for taking care of Misaki. Than I left and went to my place.

* * *

**The Dueling Dutchess: Another short chappie. Gomen! Chappies 3 and 4 will be longer! Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Declaration! : Leaving Seika High**

**The Dueling Dutchess: Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner. Like I said before, (or maybe I thought I said that) Chapter 3 wasn't on my PC. I was also at camp, and that's one reason why I uploaded Chappie 2 after Chappie 1. I got new ideas at camp for Chappie 5! This chapter MAY be rated T for a bit of kick-butt! Sadly, school's around the corner so I won't be able to update much. But I will not stop writing this story. I'm on Chappie 5 so I can have good headstart if I'm stuck on the next chappie or not updating. Chappie 3 is longer and 4 is longer than 3. In a review, Magic-Ring put that Kanou was in Class 1-7 and Misaki was in 2-1. Yes, that may be true, but Kanou and Misaki have problems with the opposite gender, so I thought that if I put them together, they hate/be scared of the opposite gender. And in this story, Usui and Misaki are 3****rd**** years. If Usui was a 2****nd**** year while Misaki was a 1****st**** year in the anime, I'll just say that Usui either failed a grade on purpose or he stayed in school an extra year to take care of Misaki. Kanou is a 2****nd**** year student and Aoi is now a 1****st**** year! I dun care if he's 14 an supposed to be in his last year of Middle school, he's a 1****st**** year in High-school now! And yeah, I meant "blond" and not "bond". My probably computer deleted some words. Sorry, yet thanks for pointing out my mistakes! It'll be fixed! Thank-you to all my reviewers, followers, etc. And thank-you christie700 who reviewed on chapter 1 and 2! I'm also trying to replace/fix chappies 1 and 2. Now enough jambling, on with the reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Maid-sama!". If I did, Shizuko's voice would've been less annoying.**

* * *

Misaki's P.O.V:

[Next day]

How could he?! 4 and a half years gone, leaving us in debt while he lives a fancy life in Hawaii and he expects us to forgive him like that and move?! I was so mad at my "father" for even TRYING to convince us to move! And after he was done "lecturing" us about our safety, he talked as if Usui wasn't there! I walked in the halls, making sure that everyone was in their classes. Then, I heard quiet laughs and hushing. I looked around a set of lockers just to find a group of boys looking at magazines with pictures of Nicki Minaj in bikinis. (I dunno a japanese female singer, so I used an American singer).

"Hey! Give me those and get to class!" I ordered and they went to class whispereing their apologies. Man, I had it when men do those sort of things! I looked at the cover. "Nicki and Hawaii" it read with a back-ground of Hawaii.

"_So this is what Hawaii looks like."_ I thought. Suddenly, I felt someone grabbing me.

"Hey prez! Let's get to class!"

I looked up to find my giant alien smirking at me. I just shoved him a bit and went to class, leaving him. A smirk of my own appeared on my lips.

Sakuya's P.O.V:

"I don't get it!" I thought as drove to my part-time job. "Most girls would love to go to the capital of surfing, sun-bathing and stuff, but Misaki just rejected my offer! Unusual girl. To that 'Takumi' guy, she just told him to shut-up! Now, most girl's with a guy that good-lookin' would NOT order the guy around. I'd still perfer Hinata though. I haven't seen her happy since her 6th Birthday Date with me.

_Flashback:_

_[A younger version of Misaki holding Sakuya's hand]_

"_How 'bout here Daddy?" asked the younger Misaki._

"_Hmm, good idea!" _

_The "place" was an abandoned tree-house in the woods. We climbed up and saw most of the city. I climbed down and said:_

"_We'll have a picnic. Wait here" _

_She obeyed my bidding. I went to the bottom of th hill in the small valley where our bikes and food were. On my way up, I heard a scream. I dropped the food bag and ran to Misaki._

"_Hey! Get your contaminated hands off of my daughter!" I hollered to a man dressed in black holding a gun to my crying daughter. _

_He yelled;_

"_Gimme all of your money or its your daughter's life!"_

"_No! Misaki!" I belted the man, who hit his head and passed out. _

_Misaki ran and jumped in my arms._

"_You ok?" I asked._

"_Yes. I love you Daddy." she replied. _

_I did too. I then called the cops and the guy was arrested. _

_End of flash-back_

Now she's different. That was the day before I got busy and ignored her. Than, I left. I stopped and looked at a place that caught my attention. "'Maid Latte'. Hmm, I'm free the day after tomorrow. I'm gonna check it out." I thought. Than I left.

Misaki's P.O.V:

[After school, council meeting]

I was too tired to finish signing bills. Then I announced:

"Listen everyone! I might leave Seika High."

Whispers of "whats" and "whys" filled the room. Yukimura asked:

"What? Are you lying? We need you!"

Everyone else agreed.

"I know you guys are all dissapointed, but-"

"We're not dissapointed!" exclaimed 2 random students, which received punches on the head,

"it's true." she finished. "There is a possibility".

In my mind, I shouted, "I'm sorry!"

* * *

**The Dueling Dutchess: Wow! Finally done! Ugh, I'm so lazy. Anyways, I forgot to add the previews in the last chapters. *laughs nervously* Oh well, here they are for the next chappie!:**

**Chapter 4: New Kaichou of Koko Seika [New President of Seika High]**

**(previews)**

"**Who will beat Kuuga up if he cheats on me?"**

"**Who will be the new prez of the school?"**

"**Don't leave! You've made a HUGE impact on this school!" **

"***bleep* is your new kaichou."**

**Hehe. The "*bleep*" is there cause I wouldv'e spoiled the next chapter! Tell me in your reviews who you think it is! Thanks for sticking with me and please R&R!**


End file.
